


It’s a date

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: First date shenanigans 🙃
Relationships: Stiles stilinski x Male reader, stiles stilinski x you
Kudos: 3





	It’s a date

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoy 😉

You began to get ready for your date tonight. The date was with the boy you’ve been in love with since you were young, he never noticed until last month, when he gathered feelings for you too.

It all happend so fast with stiles, one minute you were arguing over the most silliest thing, then his lips are onto of your own, kissing you passionately.

But as of right now, you were the happiest you’ve ever been.Everything seemed to be going right, the pack hasn’t had any trouble in awhile, you and stiles are going surprisingly well, you were finally happy.

You took a minute to look at yourself in the mirror, smiling at yourself, because it was the reflection you wanted to see, you were happy, you looked your best, it was a perfect way to feel for a date.

You noticed a couple of stray hairs sticking up in certain places, “fuck” you muttered, getting your hairspray to help pet it down with your comb.

They disappeared after you sorted them out, putting the products down as you walked over to your bedroom. You opened the doors, immediately seeing the hung up suit you had chosen for tonight’s event.

Your hand ran over the jacket and pants to feel the suits material. It felt comfortable to wear, and it looked good. You felt at peace with your decision, pulling the light blue suit out of the closet, the white bow tie hung around the collar of the white shirt you had decided on to go with it.

Stiles had been waiting patiently outside for the past five minutes, his horn honking, which you only just heard. You perked up at the noise, quickly throwing on the shirt, your jacket, your pants and finally your bow tie. 

You ran over to the corner of your room, placing our laced up black shoes on, which were probably the smartest you owned. “Y/n hunny, your date is awaiting” you heard your mum call from the bottom of your stairs, running out of your bedroom and down the stairs.

“I’m coming” you shouted, running down the stairs. You reached the bottom, walking past your mother, only calling out goodbye, but before you reached the door, she stood in front of you, pressing to her cheek.

You rolled your eyes, “mum really?” She nodded, “I’m not letting you go without a kiss” you nodded angrily, “fine” you huffed as you kissed her cheek. She moved out the way, patting you on the back, “have a fun night sweetie”. You smiled back, “I will mother”, and with that you shut the door, walking to stiles’ jeep.

You were in such a rush you had completely forgotten to do the top bottom. Jumping in stiles’ jeep with a slightly red face, and a big sigh, “rough day?” You nodded, “I’m here with you now, that’s all that matters” you replied back with. 

Stiles realised your top button undone, reaching over to fasten it, “uh...hey, let me jus-“ his tounge stuck out like he was concentrating on something, it was cute. He pulled away with a smile, “done” he said, patting you on the chest. “Thanks stiles” blush slightly crawling up his cheek, “it’s okay” with that, he pressed down in the pedal, driving off into the distance. (Outside the restaurant) Stiles pulled up into a free parking space, you looke outside of the window right at the building...it looked, fancy? You turned to stiles, wondering how he afforded this.

“Um...stiles, how?” He knew what you were questioning. “I-uh got my dad to help” your eyes were in contact with his, “I-I” your voice began to break, stiles’ hand instantly moving up to your cheek, “what’s wrong?” Your eyes began to water, “w-well this is the most anyone has ever done in a relationship for me”. 

Stiles smiled slightly, “well, I’m gonna make this the best dad you’ve ever had, okay?” You nodded, already head over heels for this boy. With that he held your hand, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it, “let’s go” and so you did. You jumped out of the jeep, stiles running around to meet you, helping you to the door to the restaurant, he took a good look at you before entering, you turned to catch stiles looking you up and down, “well, I think you look beautiful” you smiled.

You gave stiles a quick kiss, stiles not use to the whole lips on lips action, but he was okay, he ended up kissing back after a few seconds, obviously being shocked by your move. “I-uh thank you” he said scratching the back of his head, the situation making stiles a little nervous, because he’s never been with someone as straight forward as you, which kinda made him excited at the same time. 

You reached the doors, stiles opening them as he held his hand around your back, both of you entering the big building. Stiles took his hand and began to hold yours, both of you walking to the bar. 

You smiled to yourself, stiles was actually holding your hand in public, and he wasn’t afraid to show everyone. “I booked a table for two?” Stiles asked, unsure if he did or not, you chuckled, causing stiles to look.

“This way” the woman said, not really interested in the two boys she saw in front of her. You both walked over to the table, stiles stepping on your foot making you let out a small Yelp. 

“What was that for?” You questioned, stiles turning to you with a smile, “for showing me up to the waitress” you laughed, stiles following, soon reaching your table. She seeted you down, and that was the start of your evening.

It was filled with stiles telling stupid jokes, both of you trying food you’ve never had, it was a good time. “Shrimp?” Stiles asked a look of disgust written all over his face.

You nodded sadly, you ordered a dish that you though you would like, little did you know, “I hate shrimp” you told him. Stiles stood up, and took you hand, leaving the table, and the building. “S-stiles where are we going?” You asked, stiles turning around to meet your gaze, “this place is way to fancy for us, how about we go catch a movie?” Your face lit up at the idea, you nodded.

“Okay, that’s my boy” stiles said, jumping in his jeep and you in the passenger seat as he turned the keys in the Ignition, starting the car without fail before reversing backwards out of that place. 

You ended up reaching the movies around eight o’clock, stiles parking his jeep, turning to you with a smile, “come on then” he said, unfastening his seatbelt and getting out of the jeep, you followed.

You and stiles joined as you walked towards the doors, you wrapped both of your arms around his left arm, secured against him, wanting to feel close as possible. “You okay?” Stiles questioned, you nodded in return, “just the chilly air, it gets to me” you replied with, shivering next to stiles as he wrapped that same arm around you.

You entered the cinema, not many people still around, you knew why, because it was late in the evening, but you weren’t complaining, you liked the emptiness, it gave you and stiles a lot of space and freedom without being cramped up into a corner just for a film. 

“Two tickets to see __________ please” stiles handed the woman a 10 dollar bill, in return of two back row seats, that was always the best view for the cinema. 

You entered the mostly empty room, only three or four people scattered around the room, you two were placed on the back row, where nobody was near, so you and stiles would definitely use that to your advantage.

“You want some popcorn?” You nodded, a smile creeping up on your face “yes please, if you don’t mind stiles” you told him shyly, stiles smiling at your reaction, he always thought you were so cute, especially now.

He exited the room and reached the machine, “uh a large single popcorn please” he said giving the man some cash before receiving the buttered popcorn. He smiled to the man as he turned to walk towards the room he had been placed in.

Stiles returned with a large single popcorn making you smile largely, he sat down beside you, “I thought we could sha-“ you cut him off with a kiss, a very long passionate kiss, maybe a bit to passionate for your first kiss.

Stiles returned the gesture, his hands on your waist as his tounge entered your mouth, exploring it. He really did know how to kiss you though as his plump lips worked wonders against your own.

You pulled away to be met with a shocked but happy stiles, he looked stunned, wide eyed, lips pursed, you giggled slightly, “h-how was it?” You asked, stiles grabbing your hand and bringing it to his lips, “it was wonderful” he answered back. 

You were child like in your ways, the way you giggled, the way you talked sometimes, it was just so cute and stiles adored that, he adored you, you were both so happy, so stiles endured another kiss, locking lips once again, forgetting the movie was even playing in the background.


End file.
